


Calor Específico

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), Feras (MTV), TV Quase
Genre: M/M, leia os avisos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Renê começa a dar em cima de um dos seus novos alunos de cursinho, Reinaldo. O que ele não sabe é que talvez esse aluno seja mais perigoso para ele do que aparenta.





	1. Me chama de combustível e me faz pegar fogo

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês me obrigaram a escrever isso. Vocês sabem quem vocês são. Agora aguentem. 
> 
> VEM #ReinaldoNaLive2k19 
> 
> Agradecimentos para a Renê da vida real, que não é girl lixo como ele, mas além de betar me ajudou com as cantadas de química aqui. 
> 
> POSSÍVEIS TRIGGERS: São mencionados no texto temas como adultério, relacionamentos com grandes distâncias de idades, abuso de poder, assédio sexual e relação professor-aluno. Reinaldo tem 37, Renê tem 40 nessa fic. Renê está sendo retratado como sendo boy lixo de fato. Tentei deixar o texto menos triggering possível e esses temas não estão presentes diretamente, mais no subtexto, mas é sempre bom avisar.

A decisão de fazer cursinho não foi fácil. Se sentia velho demais, odiava ter que rever matérias que odiava já na escola e em mais alguns anos terminaria a faculdade a distância que fazia. Mas sabia que ela não era lá uma faculdade muito respeitável e que podia acabar detonando sua carreira com aquele diploma que não valia de muito.

 

E Reinaldo queria mesmo seguir seu sonho. E se pra isso teria que prestar vestibular e estudar com um bando de alunos recém saídos do ensino médio… Que assim fosse.

 

Estava determinado a dar o seu melhor e como era de seu feitio, chegou muito cedo no seu primeiro dia de aula, esperando poder ter um tempo para se familiarizar com o local.

 

Reinaldo, porém, não era exatamente conhecido por ter sorte. E seu azar se manifestou quando, distraído olhando a lista de horários que acabara de receber, acabou trombando com alguém.

 

Alguém com quem não queria cruzar nem em seus piores pesadelos.

 

\- J-Julinho?! - Exclamou ao reconhecer o homem, quase caindo para trás de susto. - Você por aqui?! E-Eu---- Olha, eu não quero confusão. - Ergueu as mãos, tentando se fazer mostrar inofensivo.

 

\- Mas--- - O homem que ele jurava ser Julinho franziu a testa para ele. - Do que está falando? Julinho?

 

\- Você prefere Julio? D-Desculpa, senhor Julio, eu não quis ofender!

 

O homem ergueu a mão em sua direção e Reinaldo fechou os olhos, pronto para um soco.

 

Mas ele apenas colocou a mão em seu ombro.

 

\- Olha, acho que você me confundiu com alguém. Meu nome é Renê.

 

Reinaldo abriu um olho.

 

\- Renê? - Abriu o outro olho, o observando mais de perto.

 

Realmente, não conseguia imaginar Julinho vestindo roupas tão formais e nem parecendo tão arrumado. E tinha um cheiro de colônia cara bastante marcante, que com certeza se lembraria se Julinho usasse algo assim.

 

\- Ah… Me desculpa. Eu realmente te confundi. - Sentiu as bochechas querem ficar vermelhas, sem graça com a situação e as coisas que tinha falado. - E-Eu realmente sinto muito.

 

\- Imagina... Dodói. - Renê sorriu para ele, meio malandro. - Parece que você tem uns problemas com esse Julinho, né?

 

\- A-Ah, ele não gosta muito de mim por eu ser Uber e--- Longa história. - Mordeu os lábios, sem saber mais o que dizer e querendo desaparecer dali. - E-Eu to atrasado, me desculpa mais uma vez. Dá licença.

 

Partiu em direção a sua sala sem olhar para trás, e não notou o jeito como Renê o olhava, um sorriso divertido nos lábios e um brilho diferente no olhar.

 

***

 

Reinaldo adoraria esquecer o incidente. Mas, três dias depois, sua primeira aula de química iria começar e o último professor que ainda não conhecia fez sua aparição.

 

Como sentava numa das primeiras carteiras, nem precisava olhar para cima quando o professor passou por ele para sentar na sua mesa, o perfume inconfundível e marcante o atingindo. Mas, ergueu a cabeça assim mesmo, querendo que fosse mentira sua percepção. Deu de cara com Renê, claro, dando lhe um sorriso de lado.

 

\- Olá de novo. Parece que você é meu aluno, então.

 

Abriu a boca sem saber o que responder.

 

Renê seguiu para sua cadeira e começou a se apresentar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 

Reinaldo esperava que ficasse só por aquilo mesmo, mas quando se iniciou a dinâmica de apresentações e cada um foi dizendo o que pretendia seguir, foi só chegar na vez de Reinaldo para ele sentir o peso daqueles olhos castanhos focados em si.

 

\- Meu nome é Reinaldo. - Engoliu em seco. Já não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas com aquele olhar e aquele sorriso direcionados a si era ainda pior. - Eu, er--- Quero entrar para uma faculdade de moda.

 

\- Que escolha interessante, Reinaldo. - O jeito como ele falou seu nome lhe causou arrepios. - Espero que não tenha dificuldade com química. Mas, se tiver, estou sempre disposto a dar uma aula particular.

 

Reinaldo desviou o olhar, olhando para o seu fichário na mesa. Ele tinha dito aquilo mesmo? Daquele jeito? No meio de todo mundo?

 

Queria não tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas se sentia nervoso com a atitude do professor. Era tudo uma vingança pelo modo como se encontraram? Ele queria zoar com a cara dele?

 

O primeiro dia passou sem maiores ocorrências, embora Reinaldo não conseguisse tirar da cabeça a atitude do professor. E se talvez achasse a voz dele extremamente sedutora enquanto explicava a matéria, não era sua culpa.

 

 

***

 

A impressão foi se confirmando nas outras aulas. Renê não só sempre passava por ele com um sorriso sacana e um cumprimento - que variavam entre bom dias e elogios diretos como “você leva jeito para isso de moda, né? Tá sempre tão gracinha.” - como, durante as aulas e totalmente do nada, falava seu nome e interagia com ele.

 

Precisava de um aluno para fazer qualquer coisa? Era ele quem era chamado. Já tivera que buscar um café para ele (“Que mãos macias você tem, Reinaldo.”), ditar coisas em voz alta (“É que eu acho sua voz muito bonita.”) e apagar o quadro algumas vezes (“Vai lá, Reinaldo, eu preciso de uma vista bonita para descansar.”)

 

E não parava por aí.

 

No meio das explicações, Renê conseguia enfiar os mais diversos trocadilhos que acabavam em flertes.

 

Numa aula sobre mudança de estado, Renê simplesmente começou a olhar fixamente para ele enquanto dizia:

 

\- Nessa mudança de estado as moléculas formam uma rede de ligações menos flexíveis, elas se mantém mais juntas umas das outras... É como eu queria estar com você, chuchu.

 

Reinaldo decidiu que era hora de mudar de lugar e mais para trás quando o professor chegou ao cúmulo de lhe sussurrar “Ai se eu te cátion” antes de se virar para escrever mais matéria no quadro.

 

Veja bem, não era que não gostasse dos flertes. Até gostava. Aquela voz, aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso - era difícil resistir. E exatamente por isso não conseguia se concentrar na matéria como gostaria.

 

Se Reinaldo acreditava que a troca de lugares ia mesmo adiantar, tinha achado completamente errado, otário. Os flertes continuavam. No começou de uma aula de termodinâmica, o professor lhe lançou:

  
 

\- Entropia é a medida que se usa para quantificar a desordem de um sistema e a gente pode usar para medir o quanto aquela pessoa especial tá bagunçando nossa bioquímica, por exemplo. Né não, Reinaldo?

 

Reinaldo ficara vermelho e se pudesse simplesmente evaporar no ar, teria feito. Não estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções assim. Nunca ninguém tinha lhe feito tantos elogios de forma tão aberta.

 

O pior era que não importava o quão ruim fossem as cantadas. O jeito como ele falava, naquele tom de voz e aquele sotaque, faziam tudo soar incrivelmente irresistível.

 

Já começava a devanear sobre como seria beijar o professor e se sentir um pouquinho mais ansioso que o normal para as aulas de química.

 

Mas ainda não conseguia se convencer de que aquilo era mesmo sério e não uma brincadeira estranha do outro. O resto da sala nem parecia muito incomodada ou surpresa, a maioria apenas rindo e lhe sorrindo maliciosamente quando Renê soltava uma dessas.

 

Decidiu que era hora de se informar a respeito.

 

Puxou conversa com um grupinho mais velho com quem fizera amizade, que estudavam lá a mais tempo.

 

\- Ah, o Renê é sempre assim. Dizem que já foi expulso de alguns lugares por ter caso com alunos. - Disse um dos rapazes.

 

\- Mas no cursinho meio que ninguém liga, só por todo mundo aqui ser de maior. - Uma das moças revirou os olhos. - Antes ele era casado e era mais discreto. Mas agora que se separou, não para mais.

 

\- Ele sempre escolhe alguém em toda turma para tentar levar pra cama. Ainda bem que foi você e não alguma das alunas mais novas. - Disse outra das moças, mas se corrigiu quando percebeu o que disse. - D-Digo, não que você seja velho, mas pelo menos é mais próximo da idade dele.

 

\- Tudo bem, eu entendi a situação. - Ele suspirou, irritado. Sempre soube que aquele cara não podia ser boa coisa. Não falou nada para o grupo, mas a raiva o consumia por dentro. Odiava homens que faziam aquilo. E odiava que tivesse sido escolhido como “alvo”.

 

E pior - quase caíra naquela, com toda a lábia e charme. Perguntara a respeito na hora certa. Era horrível que todos ali parecessem coniventes e aceitassem aquela condição como inevitável.

  
 

Depois de suas descobertas, ficou ainda mais difícil querer encarar Renê. Faltou algumas aulas dele propositalmente, mas sabia que infelizmente química não era seu forte e não poderia faltar para sempre.

 

***

 

Sexta feira era o dia em que a aula de Renê era a primeira. Reinaldo acordou na hora, mas enrolou na cama apenas para chegar atrasado. Não estava afim de encarar o homem, mesmo que tivesse decidido que iria.

 

Fez a escolha errada, pois o filho da puta tinha salvo um lugar para ele. Bem na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

 

\- Reinaldo, finalmente apareceu. Já estava preocupado com meu aluno favorito. - Ele lhe lançou, mas Reinaldo dessa vez não corou e nem sorriu. Apenas sentou na sua cadeira, emburrado, querendo se focar apenas na matéria.

 

Renê não percebera seu estado de humor e decidira ditar a matéria de sua mesa hoje. Mantinha os olhos fixos em Reinaldo e embora este se recusasse a olhar para ele, imaginava, com nojo, que Renê deveria estar comendo-o com os olhos.

 

\- Quando se quer aumentar a pressão, um dos métodos é diminuindo o volume do ambiente. - O professor ditou. Depois adicionou mais baixo, se inclinando na direção de Reinaldo. - Mas se você vier aumentar a pressão em mim, meu volume não vai diminuir não.

 

Dessa vez Reinaldo não conseguiu não corar e olhar para o professor, que pareceu muito satisfeito com a sua reação.

 

Reinaldo chegou à conclusão de que teria de dar um basta naquilo.

 

Esperou a aula acabar, aguentando todas as indiretas de Renê e dessa vez esperou que todos saíssem da sala, guardando o seu material e cruzando os braços, olhos fixos no homem.

 

E ele, claro, entendeu a mensagem e se demorou a guardar suas coisas, como se não trouxesse um sorriso de vitória debaixo do bigode. Com certeza achava que se daria bem.

 

Agora o otário por achar isso era ele.

 

Quando finalmente estavam sós, Reinaldo começou.

 

\- Eu sei o que está fazendo.

 

\- O que, chuchu? - Ele perguntou despreocupado.

 

\- Tá tentando me levar pra cama. E não vai rolar. Eu não sou descartável assim.

 

\- Que isso, quem disse que eu iria te tratar assim? Podia ser diferente, se você quisesse...

 

\- Eu sei da sua fama, sei o que faz nas outras salas. E isso tá completamente errado! - Apontava o dedo para Renê, nem um pouco preocupado com o status dele de professor. - Não me importa se ninguém mais liga! Isso é nojento! Baixo! Você está se aproveitando da sua posição de autoridade!

 

Aquilo pareceu incomodar Renê, que desviou o olhar.

 

\- Eu--- Olha, eu nunca forcei ninguém a---

 

\- Não me venha com esse papo! - Bateu na mesa. - Não me surpreende que esteja separado. Quem aguentaria viver com uma pessoa horrível como você?

 

Renê pareceu realmente chocado com suas palavras.

 

Reinaldo se levantou, pegando sua bolsa.

 

\- Eu espero que você pare de dar em cima de mim de agora em diante. O ideal era que você tomasse vergonha na cara mas--- Não é como se eu pudesse fazer isso por você. Mas se eu te vir dando em cima de estudantes novinhos, eu juro que eu vou--- Passar com o meu carro em cima de você! - Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente, se inspirando em algum dos motoristas de van que conhecia.

 

Marchou decidido para fora da sala, deixando um Renê boquiaberto e impactado. Sentindo como se estivesse vendo Reinaldo realmente pela primeira vez só agora...


	2. Para minha reação entrar em equilíbrio só falta um beijo seu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo final de uberquimico, amados! 
> 
> Agradecimentos ao sempre eficiente lixo radioativo que ajudou betando e com a química TM 
> 
> #ReinaldoNaLive2k19 
> 
> Triggers desse capitulo:   
> Relacionamentos abusivos, uso de álcool, pessoas fazendo decisões meio merda, não beba e dirija 
> 
> Espero que gostem :3

A bronca parecia ter funcionado, pelo menos ao que dizia respeito a Reinaldo. O professor parara de lhe importunar e agoras as aulas transcorriam de forma normal. Sem gracinhas ou flertes direcionados para si. As vezes pegava Renê olhando em sua direção, mas era só Reinaldo olhar de volta para Renê desviar o rosto e fingir que nada acontecera.

 

Para Reinaldo, aquilo já era bom o suficiente.

 

Os meses se passaram e Reinaldo, na correria de estudos e trabalho, praticamente não pensou sobre o assunto.

 

Foi bem depois que pegou os colegas comentando sobre Renê que descobriu até onde fora o efeito de sua conversa.

 

— É sério, conversei com a Ana da outra sala e ela me confirmou! — Uma das meninas dizia ao grupo. — Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Renê de verdade.

 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele… ? — Reinaldo se aproximou, franzindo a testa. A próxima aula era justamente a dele, o que poderia ter acontecido? — Ele cancelou a aula?

 

— Não, Reinaldo… Você não notou como ele tá diferente? — Perguntou um do colegas.— Quer dizer, ele não dá mais em cima de você, né.

 

— Ah, sim. — Reinaldo já estava pronto para deixar a conversa para lá, pouco interessado nisso, quando o rapaz completou o pensamento:

 

— E também não deu em cima de mais ninguém. Faz meses. Dizem até que uma menina chamou ele pra sair e ele recusou.

 

Reinaldo ergueu as sobrancelhas, realmente surpreso.

 

— É sério? Bom, vai ver que ele tomou vergonha na cara.

 

— Será que alguém falou algo? Deram uma prensa nele? — Outra das garotas perguntou. — Comprometido ele não tá, pelo menos quando perguntaram ele falou que não.

 

Reinaldo ficou pensativo. Será mesmo que fora sua fala que fizera a diferença? Não achava que teria tanta influência assim, mas ficava feliz se poupara outros de passar por isso.

 

Deu a hora da aula e o grupo voltou para dentro, o objeto da conversa deles chegando exatamente nessa hora. Reinaldo não resistiu em olhar para ele, curioso. Renê retribuiu o olhar e os dois pararam em frente a porta, se encarando enquanto o resto dos alunos entrava.

 

Reinaldo achou que Renê parecia mais desgrenhado e cansado, um ar de derrota nos seus ombros caídos.

 

Sem chegar a conclusão nenhuma sobre a mudança de comportamento do professor, entrou na sala, sendo seguido pelo próprio.

 

A aula transcorreu normal, mesmo que Reinaldo arriscasse uma ou outra olhada curiosa que não o levou a lugar algum.

 

***

 

Era uma terça feira a noite e Reinaldo resolvera que aquela seria sua última corrida do dia. Teve uma solicitação próximo de onde estava e aceitou sem olhar muito. Já fazia seu percurso para o lugar quando olhou a identificação do cliente e se deparou com o nome Renê.

 

Quase parou o carro com o susto, mas por sorte a rua estava vazia. Pensou consigo mesmo se valia a pena cancelar a corrida.

 

Por um lado, podia ser qualquer outro Renê, não seu famigerado professor de química. Por outro, se fosse ele, não sabia nem o que esperar.

 

Decidiu-se, por fim, de que podia agir de maneira profissional, ao contrário do outro.

 

Foi até o local e foi com uma surpresa apenas parcial que constatou que era mesmo Renê quando ele abriu a porta do carona.

 

— Eu juro que não estou te seguindo! — Foi a primeira coisa que ele lhe disse.

 

Reinaldo o olhou com indiferença.

 

— Vai entrar no carro, senhor?

 

Renê entrou em silêncio, fechando a porta. Reinaldo deu partida, sem a menor intenção de conversar com ele.

 

O som estava ligado, como sempre, embora estivesse bem baixo.

 

— É Maná? — Renê perguntou. — Parece o som deles.

 

— É sim.

 

— Você gosta de música latina, hermoso?

 

— Senhor, eu só sou pago para dirigir o carro.

 

Renê ficou em silêncio, mas o encarava com a expressão de um cachorrinho chutado. Reinaldo podia ver pelo canto de olho o quanto ele parecia implorar pela sua atenção.

 

— Reinaldo… Eu sinto muito.

 

— Não é pra mim que você devia pedir desculpas. É para todas as pessoas que você usou.

 

— Eu---- Eu sei. — Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para o chão. Tudo nele gritava derrota. — … Eu quis cancelar a viagem. Quis mesmo. Mas eu não consegui.

 

Reinaldo não respondeu de imediato, deixando aquilo vagar no ar.

 

Quando pararam num sinal, Reinaldo se virou para o professor.

 

— Você quer que eu fique com pena de você? É isso?

 

— Não--- É difícil falar, ok? Você tem todos os motivos para ter raiva de mim. Você tinha razão, eu--- Pretendia mesmo te usar.

 

Ouvir aquilo deveria provocar alguma reação em Reinaldo, mas ele apenas escutou, pacífico.

 

— … Mas quando você falou aquilo… — Renê continuou. — Não é que eu não soubesse que o que eu estava fazendo era errado. Eu sempre soube. Não sou inocente.

 

Reinaldo riu, com sarcasmo. O sinal ficou verde e seguiu, perdendo o contato visual com Renê, mas ele já parecia encorajado o suficiente para falar por si mesmo.

 

— Ninguém tinha me confrontado antes. Não daquela forma. Não alguém que--- Eu sempre acertei nas pessoas. Sempre consegui dizer quem se interessaria, quem ia aceitar… Acho que eu errei.

 

— Não. — Reinaldo parou o discurso dele. — Você tinha razão. Eu sou fácil. Eu iria aguentar calado. Eu faria o que você quisesse. — As palavras saiam fortes, uma constatação que vinham de anos sendo usado na mais diversas situação. Sentia os olhos quererem marejar, mas manteve a expressão firme. — Mas eu odeio--- Odeio gente assim. Como você. Usando as pessoas--- Se fosse só comigo, eu não ligaria. É pra isso que eu sirvo mesmo, aparentemente. — Riu, sem humor, uma lágrima descendo pela sua bochecha, mas não se importava. Se sentia forte agora. Ter sentimentos não era um defeito. — Seu erro foi eu descobrir tudo que você já fazia. Quantas pessoas você usou. Pessoas que estavam começando a vida e com certeza achavam que era incrível transar com um cara mais velho. Viver uma aventura. Você era casado! — Apertou o volante com força. — E ninguém nunca para pessoas como você. As pessoas deixam que vocês existam e ganhem força. E isso--- Isso eu não posso tolerar!

 

Renê o assistia com uma expressão de fascínio, mas Reinaldo não prestava atenção nele.

 

— Então, é, você detectou sim o elo mais fraco. — Reinaldo continuou. — Parabéns. Se era por isso que você tinha parado, por medo de ter errado--- Agora já sabe que não foi.

 

— Não…. Não foi por isso. E você não é fraco. É muito forte.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, com deboche.

 

— Sério? O que vai dizer agora? Que eu sou “único”? Que eu sou “diferente pra você”?

 

— Sim. Não. — Renê passou a mãos nos cabelos, olhando ao redor como se buscasse uma rota de fuga.

 

Talvez o carro tivesse subitamente ficado pequeno demais para tudo aquilo.

 

— Reinaldo. — Renê o olhou, com seriedade agora. — Eu me apaixonei por você.

 

Reinaldo freiou ocarro bruscamete, levando umas buzinadas e uns xingamentos do carro detrás.

 

— Sai do meu carro! — Gritou Reinaldo, o encarando com raiva. — Sai!

 

— Reinaldo--- Reinaldo, por favor me escuta!

 

— Eu já falei pra sair!

 

— Me deixa falar! — Renê levantou a voz, as mãos em frente ao corpo em sinal de rendição. — Eu falo e vou embora. Por favor, eu não aguento mais isso, eu vou enlouquecer se não falar.

 

Reinaldo olhou ao redor e aponto um semáforo mais a frente.

 

— Você tem até aquele sinal abrir de novo.

 

Renê engoliu em seco, e começou:

 

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar de você. Desde aquele dia eu--- Passei a te ver diferente. Nunca ninguém tinha mexido comigo assim. Você conseguiu--- Conseguiu fazer eu ter vergonha das coisas que eu fazia. Eu parei, sim… Não só porque ninguém mais consegue me prender a atenção além de você, mas porque eu--- Eu realmente levei em consideração o que você falou. Eu tô velho. Não era nada disso que eu queria pra minha vida.

 

Reinaldo mantinha os olhos no sinal, que fazia a contagem dos segundos.

 

— Seu tempo está acabando.

 

— Eu--- Não tô te dizendo isso porque acho que eu tenho chances. Sei que você não vai me perdoar. Eu só preciso que você saiba, antes que isso tudo me faça perder a sanidade.

 

O sinal ficou verde. Reinaldo olhou para Renê e ele soltou o cinto de segurança.

 

Antes que ele saísse, Reinaldo se manifestou.

 

— Eu não acreditei em nada do que você falou.

 

Renê se virou para ele, parecendo triste.

 

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

 

Renê saiu do carro, fechando a porta e Reinaldo partiu com o carro sem olhar para trás.

 

***

 

Mesmo com a conversa que tiveram, tudo permaneceu igual; Não se falavam, agiam de forma profissional e salvo as olhadas furtivas de Renê — e as de curiosidade de Reinaldo — era como se nada tivesse transcorrido entre eles.

 

Reinaldo tinha toda a intenção de deixar as coisas assim, mas o destino resolveu pregar uma peça nos dois.

 

Era muito raro que Reinaldo saísse para beber e fosse em festas. Geralmente não tinha companhia e achava chato ir sozinho. Mas naquela semana fora chamado pelos seus amigos dos tempos em que era dançarino profissional para ir numa balada. Decidiu ir, não tinha nada a perder e precisava se divertir.

 

Ia mesmo tudo bem, já tinha bebido alguns drinks quando seus amigos quiseram subir para o terraço da balada. Quando chegaram lá e se aproximaram da beirada, deu de cara com Renê, com mais uns caras que deviam ser seus amigos. A expressão dele de susto e surpresa foi tão grande que Reinaldo desistiu da ideia de sair dali, ao invés disso se aproximando dele.

 

— Tá me seguindo, Renê? — Perguntou, dando umas risadinhas. Não estava muito sóbrio e sabia disso.

 

— Eu-- Juro que não. — Ele falou, olhando os amigos como que com medo.

 

Os amigos dele observavam a troca com interesse. Reinaldo decidiu continuar a falar.

 

— Eu sei. Que azar o seu, ehm, quero ver me esquecer assim. — Se afastou, tomando mais um goles da taça que segurava e puxando seus amigos para a pista de dança.

 

A coisa que mais gostava de sair com eles era justamente porque podiam dançar e relembrar os velhos tempos. Aproveitaram as músicas se destacado facilmente pela clara habilidade que tinham. Puxou uma amiga para dançar, aproveitando uma música mais lenta e sentia os olhos de Renê sobre si o tempo todo.

 

Mais algumas danças e alguns drinks, olhou para o professor, fazendo um gesto para que ele o seguisse.

 

E claro, ele veio, parecendo indefeso e hipnotizado.

 

— Você mexeu com a minha cabeça, Reinaldo… — Ele falou ao se aproximar.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, se sentindo confiante, forte, inabalável.

 

— Você ainda não viu nada.

 

Puxou o professor para um beijo, agarrando os cabelos dele. Renê correspondeu e logo estavam aos amassos, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, Reinaldo sendo até mais ousado com as mãos que o próprio Renê.

 

Quando finalmente se separaram, Renê ofegou no seu ouvido.

 

— Nossa, você… Você é incrível.

 

Reinaldo riu, alto, exageradamente.

 

— Eu sei. Eu sei.

 

— Você tá muito bêbado. — Renê falou, não parecendo se importar muito e beijando seu pescoço.

 

—  Eu tô? É, acho que eu tô. —  Riu, achando graça de tudo naquele momento.

 

Renê parecia muito interessado em aproveitar a situação, sua barba roçando contra o seu pescoço e soltando um dos primeiros botões de sua camisa.

 

Mas uma nova música começou a tocar, a batida chamando a atenção de Reinaldo.

 

—  Eu gosto dessa música. Eu quero dançar. —  Empurrou Renê, que não gostou muito da mudança de planos.

 

—  A gente não pode dançar depois, cariño?

 

— Não, eu não quero dançar com você. Você não sabe dançar. Eu sou bom demais pra você. —  Riu, se desvencilhando completamente dele e cambaleando com o movimento. — Você sabia que eu sou professor também? Mas muito melhor que você, porque eu tenho ética. —  Buscou nos bolsos da roupa, sem saber exatamente onde estava o que procurava até encontrar no bolso da calça. Estendeu um cartão para Renê. — Aqui. Vai ver minha aula… Professor.

 

Se afastou, rindo consigo mesmo e logo reencontrando com os amigos. Não demorou para que o grupo resolvesse descer, sumindo na multidão.

 

Renê ficou sozinho, encarando o cartão com o número do celular de Reinaldo e o endereço e horário de suas aulas de salsa, sem saber bem como interpretar aquilo.

 

***

 

Renê bem que tentou esquecer aquele dia, mas não conseguia. Aqueles lábios, aquele beijo. Se antes já sofria para tirar o mais novo da cabeça, agora não tinha mais esperanças.

 

O cartão que ele lhe dera já se encontrava surrado de tanto que ele revirava nos dedos, buscando uma resposta que as pequenas letras pretas não traziam.

 

Nas aulas, Reinaldo continuava indiferente, nem ao menos corava quando seus olhares se encontravam. Devia estar bêbado demais no dia. Nem devia lembrar de nada.

 

Renê sabia que tinha que esquecer aquilo. Mas não aceitava que aquele fosse mesmo o ponto final. E decidiu ir até o endereço do cartão, ao menos para saber se Reinaldo não se lembrava mesmo ou se simplesmente aquilo não significara nada.

 

Foi numa sexta a noite, descobrindo que o local era um restaurante mexicano — que apesar do título, parecia não saber bem a diferença entre as culturas latinas e misturava tudo de forma grosseira. Se informou de que as aulas eram no andar de cima, mas não teve coragem de ir até lá. Sentou, pediu uma cerveja e aguardou.

 

Já davam nove horas quando Reinaldo finalmente desceu, o cabelo não tão arrumado e com fios grudando na testa de suor. Se distraiu reparando na calça colada e não notou o momento exato em que Reinaldo percebeu sua presença. Quando deu por si, ele já vinha na sua direção, o rosto fechado.

 

— O que está fazendo aqui?

 

—  Você--- Você me deu seu cartão, naquela balada…

 

— Eu estava bêbado. Você levou a sério o convite de um bêbado.

 

Renê encarou uma mancha qualquer na madeira da mesa.

 

—  Eu--- Só queria conversar com você. Mas acho que você não se lembra de nada, não é?

 

Reinaldo não disse nada. Renê sentia que o peso do olhar dele sobre si, mas não ousava encará-lo.

 

—  Quer uma carona pra casa?

 

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa e teve que olhar para ele.

 

—  O quê?

 

—  Eu perguntei se quer uma carona. No caso, paga.

 

— Eu… Sim?

 

— Então me espera aí.

 

Reinaldo se afastou, conversando em espanhol com um dos atendentes.

 

Renê olhava curioso, tentando entender a conversa, mas percebeu que seu espanhol não era bom o suficiente para acompanhar a velocidade na qual falavam.

 

Se limitou a terminar sua cerveja, o som da conversa virando apenas mais um ruído ambiente enquanto esperava.

 

Sabia que já devia ter passado um bom tempo, embora não tivesse visto o relógio, quando finalmente sentiu Reinaldo se aproximar, sorrateiro, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

 

— Seu Uber chegou.

 

Sentiu um hálito de álcool, mas não muito forte. Mesmo assim, se espantou que ele tivesse bebido.

 

Se levantou para segui-lo, mas não conseguiu ficar calado.

 

—  Sei que não é da minha conta, mas beber e dirigir dá errado de verdade, tá, dodói? Se quiser posso te dar a explicação técnica do porquê.

 

—  Eu tô ciente. Foi só um drink. Eu estou sóbrio. Decide se vai querer ir comigo, se não eu vou sozinho.

 

Renê não gostou, mas Reinaldo o olhava com a expressão de sempre e realmente não parecia alterado como na balada.

 

— … Eu vou com você.

 

Entraram no carro em silêncio e Renê passou o endereço. Achou que Reinaldo fosse falar alguma coisa, mas ele se limitou a dirigir, ligando o rádio alto como se para inibir Renê de falar alguma coisa.

 

Cantarolava as músicas baixo e Renê o olhava, tentando decifrá-lo em vão. Parecia que ele estava fazendo tudo para enlouquecê-lo.

 

Talvez estivesse mesmo.

 

Chegaram em frente ao apartamento de Renê. Reinaldo estacionou e Renê sabia que tinha que descer, mas não queria. Ainda estava preso naquela maldita balada, naqueles beijos trocados, na paixão não correspondida.

 

Para sua sorte, foi o próprio Reinaldo quem decidiu falar alguma coisa.

 

— Eu lembro da balada sim. Eu sei que te beijei lá.

 

Renê se surpreendeu. Não era a resposta que esperava.

 

— Mas--- Você agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido---

 

—  E nada aconteceu. —  Reinaldo se virou para ele. —  Eu só te acho atraente e sabia que ia ser fácil. Queria ver como era.

 

Aquilo não parecia fazer sentido.

 

— Você estava bem bêbado, bebê. Eu vi. — Insistiu, querendo achar sentimentos escondidos em tudo aquilo.

 

— Eu não estava tão bêbado assim. Eu tava fingindo. As vezes eu faço isso. — Reinaldo ergueu uma sobrancelha. — E você, mesmo achando que eu estava bem bêbado ainda tentou se aproveitar de mim, não é?

 

Renê demorou um pouco para responder, buscando as palavras.

 

—  Eu… Não tenho como negar. Mas então você realmente queria que eu fosse até o restaurante?

 

—  Não, aquilo ali foi improviso. Não sei o que eu pensei na hora. Eu estava fingindo, mas não estava sóbrio também. Lembrava que tinha te dado o cartão de qualquer jeito.

 

Renê virou o rosto. Se sentia um tanto decepcionado, embora soubesse que não podia esperar nada diferente.

 

— Bom… Quanto você vai cobrar pela carona?

 

Puxou a carteira, esperando.

 

Reinaldo se abaixou para ver melhor o prédio onde Renê morava.

 

—  Em qual andar você mora?

 

— Oitavo. Por que?

 

— Me chama pra subir.

 

— Oi? —  Encarou Reinaldo, confuso.

 

Ele o encarou de volta, parecendo firme no que dizia.

 

— Eu quero ver onde você mora. Como pagamento.

 

***

 

Subiram para o apartamento dele. Renê abriu a porta e deixou Reinaldo entrar primeiro. Renê acendeu as luzes enquanto Reinaldo olhava ao redor, com interesse.

 

— Você trazia seus alunos aqui?

 

— Não. Eu preferia lugares mais neutros.

 

— Móteis?

 

— É.

 

— Bonita a sua casa. Mas parece meio vazia.  
  
— Minha mu--- ex mulher levou bastante coisa.  
  
Renê assistia Reinaldo andar na sua casa, passar a mão pelos seus móveis, parecendo confortável como se dominasse o lugar. Quando o viu pela primeira vez, parecendo tão tímido e querendo se apagar, jamais diria que veria ele assim.  
  
— Sente falta dela? — Reinaldo perguntou, parando em frente a porta da varanda, observando a vista.  
  
— É. Sim. — Assumiu pela primeira vez desde a separação.  
  
Se aproximou dele e Reinaldo se virou.  
  
— O que você quer, ehm? — Renê perguntou. — Vindo na minha casa, assim a noite... Vai me fazer pensar o que não devo.  
  
Reinaldo sorriu.  
  
— Talvez eu queira que você pense assim.  
  
— Assim você me deixa confuso, Reinaldo... Você sabe o que eu quero, mas eu não sei o que você quer.  
  
Reinaldo desviou o olhar, passando os dedos na poltrona mais próxima.  
  
— Eu não sei o que você quer.  
  
— Sabe sim.  
  
Reinaldo voltou a encará-lo.  
  
— Então fala pra mim. Eu quero ouvir.  
  
— Eu quero você.  
  
Pensou ter visto a respiração de Reinaldo se alterar.  
  
— Então vem pegar.  
  
Não precisava que Reinaldo repetisse. Renê acabou com a distância entre eles de bom grado, beijando sua boca com fervor, o empurrando contra a porta da varanda e o prendendo entre os seus braços.  
  
Reinaldo correspondia ao beijo, mas se manteve parado, passivo, apenas se segurando em seus ombros.  
  
Como ele não parecia ser contra, Renê o agarrou pela cintura, colando sua figura esguia na dele. Os beijos foram da boca para toda a linha do maxilar, descendo pelo pescoço.  
  
Reinaldo gemia baixinho, o incentivando a continuar, aquilo tudo muito melhor do que nos seus sonhos.  
  
Bastou um leve empurrão de Reinaldo para que ele se desgrudasse.  
  
Ia falar alguma coisa, mas Reinaldo o parou, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios.  
  
— Shhh. Calma, professor.  
  
— Fui rápido demais pra você, chuchu?

  
Reinaldo deu um sorriso enviesado.  
  
— Se você me quer, vai ter que ser nos meus termos.  
  
— Eu aceito o que você quiser.  
  
— Ótimo. Onde é a sua cama?  
  
Renê o puxou pela mão, guiando até o seu quarto. A cama ainda era de casal.  
  
— Ela não quis levar a cama?  
  
— Foi.  
  
— Tem camisinha? Lubrificante?  
  
— Claro. — Disse, lhe dando mais uns beijos no pescoço, que fizeram Reinaldo sorrir e fechar os olhos.  
  
— Então vai pegar.  
  
Renê se afastou, entrando no banheiro da suíte. De lá, pode ver Reinaldo passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando o elástico que o prendia e bagunçando os fios. Ele se sentou na cama, de pernas cruzadas e aguardando.  
  
Quando Renê voltou, Reinaldo sorriu para ele.  
  
— Deixa tudo na mesinha. — Indicou o móvel de canto com a cabeça.  
  
Renê fez o que ele falou.  
  
— E agora, chuchu? Vai querer ficar mandando assim, é?  
  
— Talvez.  
  
— Tudo bem. Eu gosto disso.  
  
O sorriso de Reinaldo cresceu.  
  
— Tudo bem. Então eu te quero de joelhos. Tira meus sapatos.  
  
Renê fez exatamente como lhe fora ordenado, beijando os pés de Reinaldo no processo e fazendo uma massagem.  
  
— Hmmm, parece que você sabe mesmo alguns truques. — Reinaldo elogiou.  
  
— Sei muitos. Eu posso te mostrar.  
  
Reinaldo não respondeu, mas deu outra ordem:  
  
— Tira a blusa.  
  
Se livrou da blusa formal com facilidade. Reinaldo sorriu para ele, tocando o seu peitoral com seus pés descalços. Renê segurou suas pernas, dando um beijo na sua coxa por cima da calça.

 

Reinaldo mordeu os lábios, abrindo a blusa de botão. Renê se aproximou mais, puxando a blusa dele de dentro da calça e lhe ajudando a tirar, beijando sua barriga enquanto Reinaldo se desvencilhava da camisa.

 

Assim que terminou, Reinaldo o chamou com um dedo.

 

— Vem cá.

 

Renê se livrou dos seus calçados e subiu na cama, Reinaldo se deitando e deixando que ele ficasse por cima. Trocaram beijos demorados, Reinaldo gemendo na boca de Renê entre os beijos.

 

— Assim você me quebra, guapo. — Renê sussurrou para ele, a voz mais rouca que o normal.

 

Reinaldo riu. E num movimento que pegou Renê de surpresa, o fez tombar na cama e subiu em cima dele.

 

— Agora eu vou te mostrar algumas coisas… — Reinaldo foi passando a mão pelo seu tronco, chegando na calça e abrindo-a. —  Quem vai te dar aula agora sou eu.

 

Tinha algo no jeito como ele passava as mãos pelo seu corpo que fazia com que um simples toque parecesse acender seu corpo inteiro.

 

Tirou sua calça e aquelas mãos firmes nas suas coxas —  Ah, aquelas mãos —  pareciam que iam ficar marcadas em sua pele, a sensação permanecendo mesmo quando Reinaldo se levantou para tirar a própria calça.

 

Renê lambeu os lábios, assistindo.

 

— Gosta do que vê? —  Reinaldo perguntou, parecendo completamente desinibido de verdade.

 

— Muito. Vem cá, preciso desse teu corpinho aqui.

 

Reinaldo voltou a subir sobre ele, dessa vez beijando sua boca. Com o corpo colado no seu, botou a mão entre eles, estimulando os seus membros ao mesmo tempo.

 

Renê se deixou levar, gemendo de prazer entre os beijos. Reinaldo mordeu seu lábio inferior de leve, o provocando e ameaçou se afastar, mas Renê o segurou ali. Sentia o sorriso dele entre os beijos. Com as mãos tentava explorar o máximo de pele, queria marcá-lo, mas foi Reinaldo quem conseguiu, mordendo seu pescoço.

 

Reinaldo se afastou, dessa vez sem a interrupção de Renê. Renê porém se sentou, botando a mão no membro do outro. Reinaldo sorriu em aprovação.

 

Os dois masturbaram-se mutuamente, e Reinaldo fazia seus gemidos parecerem um show. Era como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer para parecer atraente assim e não sabia se ele estava forçando ou se era simplesmente natural. Renê gemia também, mas quase não notava suas próprias reações, tão focado que estava. Não lembrava da última vez em que realmente ficara excitado pela pessoa com que transava e não apenas pelos atos que faziam.

 

Reinaldo subitamente parou, se segurando nos seus ombros e se inclinando na sua direção. Renê não parou as suas ministrações, ganhando o privilégio de escutar Reinaldo gemer no seu ouvido.

 

—  Fica de quatro pra mim. —  Ele ordenou e Renê estremeceu. Nem passou pela sua cabeça recusar, sabia que estava entregue demais.

 

Fez o que ele pediu, Reinaldo desceu da cama e alguns instantes se passaram até ele voltar a subir montar sobre ele.

 

Ouviu o barulho de plástico sendo rasgado, e logo Reinaldo se inclinou sobre ele, passando as unhas distraidamente sobre seus ombros.

 

— Com ou sem preparação? —  Ele perguntou baixo no seu ouvido egostava muito do jeito como a voz dele ficava mais grave.

 

—  Sem. Eu quero você. Agora.

 

Reinaldo riu, fincando as unhas com mais força na sua pele. Tinha noção de que aquilo com certeza ia deixar marcas, mas naquela hora só conseguia se sentir mais estimulado.

 

Sentiu os dedos de Reinaldo lambuzados com o gelado do lubrificante na sua entrada, apenas provocando e logo dando lugar ao membro dele. Ele segurou seus quadris, com aquela firmeza que parecia deixar memória tátil, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para que o encaixe fosse perfeito.

 

Reinaldo avançava com delicadeza, embora as mãos que o seguravam mostravam toda a confiança no que estava fazendo. Renê deixou que ele ditasse o ritmo e logo sentiu-o todo dentro de si.

 

Começou a estocar, ainda devagar, testando a posição.

 

—  Pode ir com tudo. Eu aguento. —  Renê pediu.

 

Foi preciso apenas uma pequena pausa para que viesse a resposta.

 

—  Como quiser.

 

E o ritmo aumentou. As estocadas atingiam o ponto certo e Renê gemia, satisfeito. Mas Reinaldo ainda não estava e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo. Havia certa violência agora, em contraste com a delicadeza de mais cedo, mas Renê adorou. Não lembrava a última vez que tinha se deixado ser submisso assim.

 

As mãos de reinaldo logo encontraram seu membro, e se Renê achava que já estava enlouquecendo antes, agora mal tinha noção do que o próprio corpo fazia. Sabia que se mexia contra o membro do outro, ouvia os próprios gemidos distantes. Mas seus olhos estavam fechados, vivendo aquelas sensações.

 

Sentia que o orgasmo se aproximava e Reinaldo também devia ter pressentido. Segurou a base do seu pênis e falou, sem fôlego.

 

—  Ainda não.

 

O prazer negado lhe fez fazer um barulho gutural, alto. O ritmo das estocadas continuava veloz e não conseguia nem dizer se o outro estava perto ou não. Tudo que sabia era que não ia aguentar mais em breve.

 

Deixou escapar o nome de Reinaldo pelos lábios, alto.

 

Reinaldo liberou o seu membro.

 

— Pode gozar.

 

E como se fosse só o consentimento de Reinaldo que estivesse esperando, chegou no clímax. Ainda estava perdido, vendo luzes e estrelas de prazer quando sentiu Reinaldo também atingir o orgasmo, com um gemido mais alto.

 

Deixou o corpo cair na cama, pesado e satisfeito. Estava esgotado. Achava que sentiria os efeitos dessa transa pelo resto da semana. Reinaldo deitou ao seu lado, de barriga para cima. Renê se virou para olhá-lo. Mantinha os olhos fechados e a pele brilhava de suor.

 

Achou lindo.

 

Aquele pequeno momento de eternidade do pós orgasmo foi quebrado rápido demais para o seu gosto. Reinaldo abriu os olhos e se levantou da cama, sem olhar para ele. Começou a pegar suas roupas.

 

— Já vai? —  Perguntou. Uma nota de pesar se infiltrou na sua fala.

 

— Uhum. Tenho muito o que fazer amanhã. —  Ele foi até o banheiro como se a casa fosse sua.

 

Instantes depois, surgiu de novo, já vestido.

 

Renê se sentou na cama, querendo dizer alguma coisa. Reinaldo olhou para ele e não deixou que ele falasse:

—  Pode ficar aí. Eu vi onde é a porta. Tenha uma boa noite.

 

Reinaldo pegou o elástico do cabelo do chão, colocou no pulso e seguiu para a sala.

 

Quando já estava esperando o elevador, lembrou-se de checar a hora. Ainda uma da manhã.

 

Entrou no elevador, observando seu reflexo no espelho. Começou a arrumar o cabelo, pensando em prendê-lo novamente, mas desistiu. Dane-se o que iam pensar de vê-lo assim.

 

Pela primeira vez, sentia que a própria opinião sobre si tinha mais valor do que a dos outros.

 

Sabia que o que tinha feito era errado e o coração ainda estava agitado com a adrenalina disso e de todas as atividades anteriores. Mas, pela primeira vez, tinha dado a volta por cima. Feito o que todos tinham feito com ele tantas vezes. Depois de ser usado, rebaixado, humilhado por tanta gente, agora sentia que tinha poder sobre si mesmo. Sobre suas ações. E sobre os outros também, se quisesse.

 

Não era nada bonito, mas aquilo fazia bem para a sua auto estima.

 

O elevador chegou no térreo. Sorriu para sua imagem no espelho e se virou para ir embora.

 

***

 

Reinaldo tinha literalmente desaparecido. Não fora as aulas naquela semana. E Renê ainda o sentia tão presente, sendo lembrado do toque dele nos momentos mais inoportunos. Voltou ao restaurante, só para descobrir que aquela sexta feira fora seu último dia dando aulas lá. O atendente que falava espanhol, fingiu não entender português e Renê entendeu de que tinha sido orientação de Reinaldo.

 

Provara do próprio veneno. E sentia o amargor de saber que não era nem justo que ficasse irritado com aquilo.

 

Achava que não iam se ver novamente. Mas ele apareceu, duas semanas depois.

 

Era a última aula e os estudantes saiam enquanto Renê guardava suas coisas. Não o viu na porta, mas ele entrou e o chamou:

 

— Renê.

 

Virou-se para Reinaldo, surpreso.

—  Reinaldo… Achei que você não fosse mais aparecer.

 

—  É, eu ainda tinha algumas coisas a fechar na secretaria. —  Reinaldo sorriu, mas estava longe de ser os sorrisos maliciosos que ele dera naquele dia.

 

Renê foi até ele, os dois ficando finalmente frente a frente.

 

— Desistiu do curso?

 

— Não. Eu passei na faculdade! —  Reinaldo anunciou, claramente orgulhoso e feliz.

 

— Ah. —  Renê ergueu as sobrancelhas. —  Que bom. Parabéns! De verdade.

 

— Muito obrigado!

 

—  Como foi em química?

 

— Na média. Mas fiquei bem colocado.

 

—  Isso é bom.

 

Reinaldo parecia confortável com tudo aquilo, mas Renê não. Fizeram silêncio. Renê queria dizer algo, queria fechar aquela página, mas não sabia como. Não sabia como esquecer.

 

—  Eu… —  Reinaldo começou. —  Queria te agradecer. Acho que eu aprendi algumas coisas com você. Fora química, claro.

 

Renê sorriu amarelo.

 

— É. Eu acho que eu também.

 

— Eu gostaria de pensar que sim. —  Reinaldo fez uma pausa. — Bom, era só isso. Eu tenho que ir. Sucesso, na sua vida em geral.

 

—  Pra você também.

 

Reinaldo se virou e deu alguns passos, mas Renê o chamou novamente.

 

— Reinaldo. Eu realmente gosto de você.

 

Ele continuou se costas.

 

—  Eu não posso retribuir seus sentimentos. Foi o que foi. —  Ele se virou e agora parecia meio desconfortável também. — Sinto muito. Sei que não fiz o certo, mas… Você mereceu. Né? De qualquer forma, por favor não me procure.

 

—  Eu não vou. —  E era verdade. —  Você já fez estrago o suficiente na minha vida.

 

Reinaldo corou.

 

—  Eu… Sinto muito. Er… Eu vou indo. Tchau.

 

Ele já estava na porta quando Renê o parou de novo:

 

— Reinaldo, você é química?

 

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, claramente confuso.

 

— Porque você é o único quimicativa.

 

Reinaldo riu, balançando a cabeça e saiu da sala.

**Author's Note:**

> Esqueci de avisar nas notas inicias, mas nessa fic o Renê não é parente do Julinho, caso fique a duvida hgasvgdhs


End file.
